A Moment like this
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim reflects on some special moments.


**A Moment Like This  
By Captainkodak1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim listened to the soft music as she waited in the side room of the church. This was the moment that she had dreamed about since she had been a little girl. She remembers how she thought this day would be; about how it would look, who would be there, and who would be waiting for her. But all those thoughts and dreams paled in comparison as to what was happening now. She reached down and adjusted her dress, passing her bouquet of white roses from one hand to the other. Her diamond engagement ring glistened in the light. She smiled and thought of the night that he gave her the ring. She had always thought it would be after a romantic dinner followed by a walk on a secluded beach. But like a lot of things in their lives, something seemed to always interrupt their plans. A little tune played in the back of her mind.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
We've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here now_

She closed her eyes as the reflections of that night were still in her mind. It was supposed to have been a special date but Wade called in with a mission before they could even sit down. Professor Dementor had grown a new batch of attack plants. It did not take long to take him down. But the evening left them bruised, dirty, clothes torn, and exhausted. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim limped across the remains of the layer, her purple top nearly shredded, her face covered in scratches, and she was covered head to toe in what Dementor had fertilized his plants with. Ron called to her.

"You okay KP?"

She winced as she turned to face him. He was not in much better condition that she was. He staggered for a moment then brought himself upright to place her arm around his neck. They both supported each other as they left the lair. Outside they collapsed into the grass. Wade had told them their ride would be delayed and they had a couple of hours to wait. Ron rolled over to face her. His voice quivered.

"Uh KP, I would like to ask you something."

Kim propped her head up on her hand.

"Sure Ron."

Ron caught her hands and helped her to stand up. Then he knelt in front of her and reached into his pocket.

"I want to do this before anything else happens. Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

He opened a little box and presented her a diamond ring. Kim stood there for a moment.

"Ron, we just fought Dementor in his lair, both of us are covered in bruises, we can barely walk, we have more scratches than I want to think about and we are both covered in something that I really don't want to think about and you are asking me to marry you?"

Ron's face fell. Kim quickly knelt in front of him and took his face into her hands.

"Ron, I always dreamed of the day that special man in my life would ask me that question. I have had so many dreams of the way you would propose; all of them so, so romantic."

Ron bent his head down.

"Sorry KP, I didn't mean to spoil it for you."

Kim tenderly cupped his chin and brought it up so she could look directly into his eyes.

"Ron, those were just dreams. This, this is reality for the two of us. This is so, so perfect for you and for me. This is us, the two of us. Remember? Never be normal? I could not ask for a perfect time for you to ask and for me to answer….yes."

She leaned forward for the kiss of their lives, this perfect moment for them.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

Kim smiled as she remembered that moment. That had been the perfect moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened her eyes to see Tara and Josh walk into the sanctuary. All the others except Monique and Hana had gone in. She stood next to the stained glass window out of sight of those in the sanctuary. Her veil cascaded down her back and framed her face. The circle of white rose around her head. The sides of the veil framed her face. The music continued as Monique started in. Soon Hana would start in dropping the flowers along her path. She thought back to the time that they announced their engagement. It was the biggest news across the world for days. Commentaries and talk shows could not stop talking about them. So many were shocked, but surprisingly to her there were many that were not surprised. So many people applauded their decision. One talk show host made to plain to the world. His guest had spent most of the show berating the engagement saying that she could have chosen someone more suitable for her status as a world figure. The host stood up and stared down his guest.

"Not suitable? Ron Stoppable has been at her side since they first met each other in preschool. Sure she could have picked some hottie movie star, but what would that have been? Some decoration? She made a decision with her heart and choose not for expectance of the world but for the times and love they have shared. If all of you can't understand that then I really pity you. I saw Kim made the best decision of her entire life."

After that, the uproar died down and the world allowed the two of them some peace. Kim made sure that whenever they went anywhere, she had the ring in prominent vision and she had her arms around him as tight as she could. She also took the opportunity to kiss him in every public appearance that they attended. She was his and she wanted the world to know it.

_Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim snapped back to the present as her dad touched her arm. She looked up at him. His temples had gotten a little grayer over the years and there were a few more wrinkles around the eyes. He cupped her cheek.

"It's time Kimmiecub. I just wanted you to know how much I love you."

She got up on her toes to give him a kiss. 

"I'll always be your Kimmiecub and I will always love you daddy."

She took his arm as he led her in front of the doors that stood open. The music swelled. Everyone stood and turned around. She could see so many faces from over the years. So many of the people they had helped over the years were there. Kim thought of all of those they had helped. Many had praised her saying that she had helped them so much. But she knew the truth. They helped her. They helped her find the most wonderful thing in her life and he was standing there in front of everyone. Tall and handsome as he could ever be, his white yarmulke on top of his head. Her pastor and Rabbi Katz stood at the front waiting for her. She and her father stopped in front of the two men and Ron stepped to her side. Her pastor started with the first part of the ceremony. All she really see and hear was Ron, that was until her pastor asked.

"Who gives this bride to be wed?" 

Her father's voice quivered a moment.

"Her mother and I."

He turned and gave her a kiss, shook Ron's hand and took his seat with her mom.

Her pastor and Rabbi Katz continued with the ceremony, but all her world was standing in front of her. His brown eyes taking her breath away, his words making her heart soar.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
_

She spoke the words she had been waiting to say for so long. Her world shrank to the small space surrounding them. Time seemed to stop. He smiled that wonderful little smile that she loved so much as he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this_

Rabbi Katz was saying a prayer and glanced over to Ron.

"Ronald, you may kiss your bride."

_Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
_

As they finished their kiss her pastor stepped forward and turned the two of them to face the congregation.

"I now present to you for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable."

The music swelled again as they walked forward. She smiled as they walked up the aisle. For her the two of them seemed to float out of the room. This was the best day of her life, the first of many to come. In the back of her mind she could still hear the tune.

_Ohh!  
(A moment) Like this!_

_(A moment) Ohh!  
I can't believe it's happening to me!_

She glanced over at Ron as they reached the end of the aisle and left the sanctuary. His grin told her everything she wanted to know.

_Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

_Ohh  
Like this_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope all of you enjoyed this little story. I have a picture that I drew on my account at DeviantArt. It has the same name as this fiction. Click on my author name to go to my author profile. Click on my homepage link and that will take you to my DA account. You will be able to find the picture there.

Comments are appreciated on the story and the picture.

This is the Captain  
Roger and Out  
Right hand salute.


End file.
